1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard device and particularly to the construction of a spacer which is for partitioning keys different in function and shape such as ordinary input keys, ten keys and function keys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional keyboard generally has a keyboard body with a large number of key tops attached thereto and a case which accommodates and holds the keyboard body therein. The case is of a combined structure comprising an upper case which covers the upper surface side of the keyboard body and a lower case which covers the lower surface side of the keyboard body, the upper case having window portions through which a large number of key tops are exposed. The reason for adopting this structure is that this structure facilitates the keyboard assembling work. The keyboard body has several kinds of key groups of different functions such as ordinary input keys, ten keys and function keys. Usually, adjacent key groups are partitioned and somewhat spaced from each other by a beam portion positioned between upper case windows.
Recently, in the field of information processors such as personal computers, there has been an increasing demand for the reduction of size, thickness and weight from the standpoint of space saving and portability improvement. With such a demand as background, also in the field of keyboard as an input device of an information processor, a demand has been being raised to the effect that the keyboard itself should be reduced in size, thickness and weight. In this connection, for reducing the size of conventional keyboards having the above structure, there has been proposed a keyboard in which the number of beam portions for partitioning key groups is decreased, the spacing between adjacent key groups is narrowed, and the width of an outer frame portion of the case is reduced.
According to this keyboard, the reduction in size of the keyboard can be realized in comparison with the other conventional keyboards of the foregoing structure because the key group-to-key group spacing is narrowed and the external frame is reduced in width.
Recently, as an example of a keyboard with importance attached to design there has been proposed a keyboard in which the components constituting an appearance such as an upper case, a lower case and key tops are formed using a transparent resin. In this keyboard having a transparent appearance, for example if the lower case is colored in blue, the outer frame portion which surrounds the key tops is seen through in a light blue color, thus giving a refreshing and cheerful feeling to the user. Also in point of design this keyboard is of a smart design meeting the requirement for reduced size and weight.
Even in the keyboard having a reduced number of beam portions each for defining a partition between adjacent key groups it is sometimes required to ensure a space between keys of different functions or between keys of different shapes and sizes, and as the case may be it is required that a certain projection (spacer) for partitioning be disposed in the space. On this regard, in the conventional keyboard, when a housing (a key top support), which is positioned below a large number of key tops to support the key tops, is formed by molding with a resin, the resin is molded so that the portion to serve as the space is raised, and the raised portion is used as a spacer. Thus, the spacer has been formed integrally with the housing.
In the above transparent keyboard, the upper surface of the housing portion is covered with a large number of key tops and the housing is accommodated within a case and is usually not visible from the outside. For this reason, a transparent resin which gives a good appearance is not used as the material of the housing. Therefore, in the case where the above conventional spacer forming method is applied to a transparent keyboard, although the components visible from the outside such as the case and the key tops are formed using a transparent resin, an opaque resin used as the material of the housing is exposed to only the spacer portion and spoils the appearance even if the design is good.